


Hotel room

by Tigergaze



Series: No Angel [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Exhibitionism, Idk if you'd class this as underage, Jim would be legal in Ireland, M/M, Teen!Jim, age gap, it depends on where you live, just a little, just to be sure I guess, older!Seb, pretty sure in england too, sebby is a hitman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to stay at a hotel with Sebastian, Moran doesn't find it in him to say no. Set in a universe were Hitman Sebastian is dating seventeen year old Jim.  -Written as a present for BendyDick<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BendyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/gifts).



> This was a present for Birdie as she wrote me something lovely. Defiantly not as good as hers but an attempt was made! Jim and Sebastian have been dating for a little while now, though Jim lives with Moran due to family issues and such. I didn't plan on posting this so thats why its sort of mid story. I may write more set before this but we'll see. I would like to apologize in advance. This is the first fic I've posted so be gentle with me please, thank you.

Jim had been whining at Sebastian to take him somewhere for a while now when the older man gave in.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked one night as they lay in bed, enjoying the post sex heat of the room.

“A hotel maybe…”

“Why would you want to stay in a hotel when we live in London already?”

Jim had rolled his eyes shifting his position to rest his chin on the man’s mid-section.

“It would be fun…” The younger grinned up at him, large brown eyes warm. “We could pretend that you’re a lonely business man and I’m an escort...”

The older chuckled, reaching out and pushing back a bit of stray hair from Jim’s forehead.

“What’s the point of being a hitman if you don’t have fantastic sex in fancy hotels?” The smaller asked, leaning into the touch a little.

“That’s defiantly the reason you got into this gig…”

Sebastian grinned and leaned back, folding an arm behind his head. “You really want to go?”

Something flashed in Jim’s eyes, a mischievous look that told Sebastian that he had already lost the discussion.

                                                                                                                       * * *

 

“Oh Sebby….” Jim purred, eyes scanning about the fancy hotel room as Sebastian shut the door. "Do you like it?” The older asked, wrapping his arms about Jim’s waist and kissing at his neck. The Irish boy hummed in delight, indulging Moran’s neck kisses before moving over to the large window.

The blond chuckled and lent against the wall, watching Jim contently. He knew that the boy had a desire for the more expensive things in life and it didn’t take a psychologist to understand why. The mans smiled faulted as his thoughts turned to the life he had known before he met Sebastian. Jim's father had mastered the art of both making it his life’s goal to put his son in an early grave while ignoring his existence affectively. The man was most likely passed out on the sofa, surrounded by bottles of whatever alcohol he chose to drown himself in. The image cut to close to home for Moran, almost brining up memories of his own father when he shoved the thoughts away. It would do no good for his blood pressure. Instead, the man turned his focus on the figure before him.

Jim was looking out the floor to ceiling window, admiring the view. “Come on, don't keep me in suspense....” He chuckled, the sound making the youth turn his head to smile at Sebastian. He nodded, eyes shining a little.

Sometimes, usually after a few drinks or a bad day, Moran seriously considered kicking Jim out, convinced he was only there for the money, however it was moment likes these that the man held onto. Despite the arguments or challenges that the two seemed to face more than often, it was these glimpses of Jim genuinely happy that reminded the Sniper why he adored the other.

Besides, Jim could get money from anyone. There were plenty of men willing to shower the boy in gifts for even a shared of affection from him. Jim and Sebastian relationship was more complicated than that, meant more. At least, that’s what the man hoped. 

 

“It’s perfect…” Jim said, cocking his head a little as he looked back out the window. “Was it expensive?” He said causally, making Sebastian grin. Jim enjoyed a price tag and Sebastian enjoyed seeing his face when he indulged the boys money kink. “Kitten, you could sell yourself for ten years at high price and not be able to afford this room…” He chuckled as he pulled his jacket off. Setting it on the bed, he moved towards Jim.

The smaller bit his lip a little as he gazed outside. “Aren’t I a lucky boy…” He grinned to himself.

Jim’s hands were raised up and resting against the glass at about the same level as his chest. His face was close to the glass but not quite touching it, breath almost fogging it up.

The older man ran his eyes over Jim's frame before smirking.

There came a loud yelp from Jim's lips as he felt the sudden shock of Sebastian smacking his arse. Blood rush to his face, among other places as he looked over his shoulder. “What was that for?!” He asked, blinking at a chuckling Moran.

The older reached forward and lightly pushed at the side of Jim's face until it pressed against the cool glass for a moment. A shudder ran up the smallers spine and he let out a hot breath, fingers gripping at the glass.

“Liked that huh?” Sebastian whispered, letting his hand moved down Jim's back, stroking at it. "Keep your eyes forward…I'd hate to distract you from the view…”

Shifting to look out the window, Jim let out a groan and his heart beat a little faster with desire. “Put your bum out more…” Sebastian instructed, lightly resting his hands on the boys his to guide them back.

“Do you think someone can see?” Jim asked, wiggling his arse just a tiny bit.

Moran smirked and reached around, unzipping the boys pants. “You’d love that wouldn’t you…?” He murmured, sliding them down to reveal Jim's lean, pale legs. While crouched, Sebastian kissed and dragged his teeth against the back of the boys leg, earning him a shudder and sweet moan.

Sebastian roamed his hands up the side of the youths legs, stroking his hips before hooking two fingers under the waist band of Jim's underwear and pulling them down too.

Above him, a gasp escaped Jim’s lips. It was unlikely that someone would see him, but the idea…the possibility…the sensation of being on display like this sent heat between the youngers legs.

Rising, Moran looked at the sight before him, Jim's lower half naked, ankles trapped in shackles made of clothing. Pushing Jim's t-shirt up a little to be sure it didn’t get in the way, Sebastian pulled his hand back and slapped it across Jim's perked arse again. The shock ripples through Jim, making him arch a little.

“I bought you a present you know…” Sebastian said, as if they were having tea and not engaged in their current activity.

Jim's ears pricked at this and he grinned before yelping at another spank. “O-oh? What is it?” He asked, shutting his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft burning in his skin.

“Maybe if you’re good I’ll give it to you…” Moran chuckled, stroking the smallers bum before moving forward and pressing himself against the other frame. He reached around and lightly cupped Jim's chin, the other hand wandering down between the boys legs.

“I’m always good….” Jim cooed, moaning at the touch to his cock before Sebastian’s lips ghosted over his own.

“liar.”

 

 


End file.
